


What They Say

by JYK (blackrider11)



Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kind of Rhymes then I stopped caring, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/JYK
Summary: This was slightly inspired by "The Half of It" from Netflix.
Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733254





	What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly inspired by "The Half of It" from Netflix.

They look at me and say,

Love is patient, love is kind.

I laugh and tell them,

Love is cruel, and love is blind.

They tell with pity in their voice,

It does not envy, it does not boast.

Nor is it proud, or it, a choice.

I say to them pointedly with a tired face,

Does it not envy, does it not boast?

Is it not judged by your race?

They continue to preach, not hearing their lies,

It does not dishonor others or self-seeking.

Not easily angered, keeps no records of wronging.

A calming breath I take as I say,

What about those you turn away?

No chance given, no choice or say?

They drone on, for they refuse to hear,

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes.

Always perseveres.

Outside their halls, where they are safe and dry,

I sit on the steps because I questioned once.

Why do we not let them in? The ones that are impoverished?

The ones you say are full of sin?

For this love you claim does sound profound.

Yet I find none on what you call Holy Ground.

I get up and walk. Not far away.

From the lies they were sprouting that day.

Down to a corner on the other side of the tracks,

Where they say there’s no coming back.

Insead of finding cries of fear and hate,

There’s something there in this place.

One that no one can erase,

The walls are barely clean and only just,

There is desperation, there is need,

There is sin, there is greed.

But it’s a Holier place than I’ve ever been,

For here among the so called sin.

It’s a place where there is love.

For what is love without a seed,

The seed of giving hope to those in need.

And so I found myself again,

Among those who have been forgotten.

And so you ask, who am I?

Why, I am the one you let go by.

The one you left along the way.

Outside those walls of stone you built.

I am here with my people still.

For love is cruel, but love is kind.

Love is dangerous, as love is blind.

Love is hope, and love is found.

Love is effort, love is mistakes,

Love knows to forgive but not forget.

Love is a place, a person, a word,

Love remembers, love is grief,

Love is messy, love is weak.

Love is strong, love is meak.

Love is clean, love is hard.

Love is what love does,

Love is toxic, love is life.

Love is not a waste of time.

You have but to listen to the ones outside.


End file.
